Abandoned
by Sesshomaru's Goddess
Summary: Crossover w InuZelda. Kagome learns a few things and ends up in a different world. Her destiny is forcing her to comply and so she joins Link. Together they must destroy the evil in Hyrule but how can they when one of them is slowly turning evil themselve
1. Default Chapter

            _This is a crossover between Zelda and Inuyasha, which, sadly, I own neither._

            The rain pattered down softly on the ground as the horse came to a stop. A figure slipped off the horse and quickly slinked into the shadows. The night sky was completely black now as she made her way towards the campsite where she knew she would find them, but most importantly _her_! This journey was to get rid of _her, _not see _him_. Though, that would be an added bonus.

            She knew from the start that _she_ wasn't her reincarnation. The girl was too much powerful for that, and besides, she didn't feel human. There was a small hint of something else in her aura but it was to faint for her to make it out. 

            Oh well, it proved to her advantage to continue the lie. It made her 'reincarnate' feel weak compared to her, always being reminded of her. But in truth, she was more powerful than even herself, Kikyo. She was glad at the moment that, that _Kagome_ girl didn't believe so or otherwise she would have been gone by now.

            Kikyo slipped past another hut, nearing her destination. The girl's aura radiated through the whole village to Kaede's hut. It was clam, meaning that she was asleep. She calmly moved towards the hut's flap entrance. She just some how had to get that girl to wake up so she could draw her out and away from her friends.

            Not long after this thought passed through Kikyo's mind did Kagome start to stir. Kikyo waited patiently, knowing already, that the girl knew she was here. She saw her raise her head, followed by her top half until she was in a full upright position. She yawned, then stretched. Kikyo, now with her face set in a serious expression, couldn't help but sweat drop at least mentally.

            Kagome had caught sight of Kikyo and just sat there, staring at her like she was a hallucination. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, but each time she opened them she still saw Kikyo. Then, with out warning, she fainted.

            'I guess she didn't know after all' Kikyo shook her head, 'and she's suppose to be the great miko that I was taught about? My sempai taught me all about the select one and this is suppose to be her?' Her face held disbelief down to every wrinkle and blemish. 

            Kagome stirred again and Kikyo decided that this time she wouldn't be fainting. When Kagome sat up Kikyo instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the hut, making sure to cover her mouth with the other hand. She continued dragging her into the forest, thankful that it was Inuyasha's time of the month.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            Kagome was currently screaming at the top of her lungs but no sound was coming from her throat. Kikyo's soul stealers were wrapped around her placing a barrier around her and keeping her against the tree behind her. Kikyo stood in the middle of the small clearing they were in chanting a spell under her breath but Kagome heard every word and decided if worst came to worst then she had better memorize it. Listening intently to Kikyo's words she imprinted every word into her mind.

            As Kikyo chanted the last words a void opened and the wind direction changed. It pulled the fallen leaves and thick branches of the trees to it where it sucked them in and continued with the next. The void grew with each item it sucked in.

            "Kagome…" she raised her gaze to see Kikyo standing in front of her glaring. She raised her chin diffiently and met her glare, "I want you to know before you leave, that you aren't my reincarnation." Kagome's jaw went slack.

            "You could not possibly be my reincarnation because there is something different about you and I can only feel you when you are near by." Kikyo answered the unspoken question before Kagome could struggle to gather words for it.

            "How are you able to harbor my soul then? And how about the resemblance? The powers?" Kagome glared at her.

            "The Shikon no Tama is connected to both of us along with Midoriko, the Shikon steals some of your soul to survive in your body, and our miko powers, almost every miko has, but your's are different and that is why I must get rid of you." Kagome openly gapped at the answers, not expecting any of them. 

            Kagome felt herself being lifted from off the ground and realized the soul stealers were moving her towards the void. Before she could think of anything, she was tossed in. Darkness surrounded her and her vision bleared before she fell unconscious.

            Sorry it's so short but I want to know what everyone thinks before I continue. I want at least (yes I'm setting goals now) 5 reviews before I continue. I got 13 on my other so lets see if this one gets more, shall we?

_Review!!_


	2. Voids and Floating, Don't You Just Hate ...

            _Okay, I lied. I want to get this next chapter out of the way so the real fun can begin, but next time, I'll be serious about the number of reviews! Okay…_

            She raised a hand to her head when the pain ebbed in. _'Note to self:  Don't sit up to quickly when…what happened again?' _ Kagome looked around only to see black…everywhere. She, strangely, was floating in the center of nothing, on nothing, so that meant that she must be nothing, right?

            She floated upright in the void like place she was in. It was cold to the point where she could see her breath in front of her, coming out like steam and disappearing in the darkness. 

            The dark clung to her like her kit ,Shippo, only with more grip. It pulled her down, sinking her into the invisible ground. When she looked down at her feet she saw nothing except her knees. Her feet had gone through the ground! She began to panic as little by little her knees went under, then her thighs.

She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. A warmth spread through her till it was all she could feel. A blinding light shined through her eyelids and she blanked out again.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            The sky was clear and blue…as usual in Hyrule. Nothing had gone wrong since Ganondorf, and Link didn't know where he was hiding. That is why Link was currently hanging, up side down, on a tree. 

            "What are you doing, Link?" he heard a voice call to him. Without bothering to look at them, he crossed his arms and replied in a very bored tone.

            "Nothing, absolutely nothing." Link called over…under his shoulder to the girl who stood under him at the base of the tallest tree around.

            "Then why are you hanging from a tree?" she asked with amusement dancing in her eyes.

            "Seeing the world from a different point of view is better than doing nothin'" he answered back.

            "Well, you could do a lot of things, you just don't want to." She retorted to his stubborn attitude.

            "Once you've seen the land of Hyrule, Malon, there isn't much to do" he uncrossed his arms and folded them behind his head. 

            "Go find Ganondorf and defeat him already!" Malon yelled up to him.

            "Why? He'll just run away again when I defeat him." Link said, his eyes slowly dropped closed. 

            "Link, -" Malon cut off causing Link to crack an eye. She was staring behind him, a little above in the air. He raised an eyebrow but she just kept gapping at the air behind him.

            "What's wrong, Malon?" he asked while trying to look behind him.

            He jumped down doing a back flip to balance and looked in the air where Malon was gapping. He saw black fabric and a face that he recognized.

            _Muwhahahahahahahaha-*cough*hahah*choke*hahahahahar*wheeze* oh…*pant* it's ha*choke*rd to do that! *Falls over*_   

_            Review responses: (T-T I only got three…I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!! Lol)_

_Kage Otome: You're just too awesome! You and a couple other reviewers always keep up with my stories while my friends can't even manage that T-T!! lol Thanks, I know I lied when I said 5 reviews because when I posted the last chapter it was a little late at night and it got bumped off the next morning. *Sigh* Tell me if you think I should pair Kagome up with anyone else and I'll see what I can do!_

_Outlaw-Lanaya: You know what?…I think I like you. You're pretty cool with your little '_Those with wings, fly to your dreams'_ thing! I hope you enjoy the story._

_Ashley Cob: lol, you misspelled your last name! I couldn't stop laughing! It was so funny! Yeah, Jenna was getting on my nerves when she played my mistakes over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. So you liked the '_Inuyasha's time of month' _thing, huh?_

_Kagome loves Inuyasha: Your review was funny Caitlin! I don't know why, it just was. Yes, the pairings will be Link/Kagome unless you give me another idea. Oh, and by the way, I'll make sure Epona's in here for ya._

_            Sorry it's so short but if you want me to post a long one then I need 4 more reviews…and at least 1 new one out of all four because I have four reviewers so far and if they all review again…right._


	3. SIB Sheik In Black?

First, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates but I'm having major writers block and I can't think of how I want to make my stories go the way I want them to go…if that made any sense. I think you all deserve this chapter so I'm putting it out but I may consider redoing it when my writer's block leaves.

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: I do not own. _

_(Note: I don't know much about Zelda __Ocarina of Time because I haven't beaten the Water Temple do to, uh…technical difficulties…yeah.)_

"Sheik!" Link shouted in surprise and happiness, 'When ever he's around something worth while happens…well, usually.'

"You know him, Link?" Malon asked as she turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Of course! Malon, this is Sheik. Sheik, Malon." He introduced and turned back to Sheik, "Why are you wearing black? I thought you wore blue…" he paused for a second to rethink that statement and tried to jog his memory to the last time he saw him, "yeah, blue!"

"It is a long story but I have come here, not to talk about meaningless changes, but to tell you something of great importance" he spoke in his smooth, important voice, catching his already caught attention (did that make _any_ sense?).

"What?" Link asked breathlessly, waiting almost impatiently.

"You must go to the cemetery in Kakariko Village. There, you will meet a young girl. She will lead you to your destiny" Sheik ended in a dreaded voice (foreshadowing…just thought I would warn you…).

"The graveyard, huh? Why not? It's not like I have anything else to do!" Link pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's song. It took but a minute for Epona to come galloping into view. She slid to a stop in front of him and neighed. He swung onto her back and snapped the reins directing her towards the village.

"See you later!" He called over his shoulder and sent off. Sheik sighed in despair causing Malon to look at him. Sheik just raised an eyebrow, stepped back, and used a Deku nut to make his leave leaving Malon on her own.

"Humph" she grumbled and headed off to Lon Lon Ranch.

"Welcome to Kakariko Village. The current time is…6:32…" the guard said to Link as he walked into the village.

"Thanks" he mumbled and continued his way to the graveyard. The sun was quickly receding behind his back and he wasn't sure what time the girl would be there or if she was waiting for him and had been for the last hour.

He made his way past the tree glancing at the empty spot that the old creep of a man loitered everyday during the mornings and evenings. Link wasn't exactly too fond of him.

He passed a couple of houses and buildings finally coming to the new building that held the shooting games. He paused at the fork.

'To go up the stairs or…up the stairs' he thought to himself. Gazing over at the well (that feels extremely weird to type) he spotted the chickens that liked to peck at his feet and decided to go past the "rich-family-gone-spiders'" house or what he dubbed the 'Spider House'. Walking up the steps, he could hear the 'adults' jumping around. He freed all but one of the men from the curse, but he was certain that if he got enough tokens he could still free their father. Upon passing the 'Spider House', he turned left and saw the passage to the graveyard.

"Almost there" he concealed his grin and moved on towards, as Sheik put it, his 'destiny'. Strolling casually towards the entrance he yawned to make his bored look, look real. Half way through his yawn a loud 'MOO' made him jump three feet into the air and tumble forward drawing his sword. He stopped when he realized nothing was attacking him.

"Damn cow," he grumbled as he sheathed his sword and glared at the opening in the house where the said cow rested. Another loud 'MOO' answered him. He sent a withering glare before returning his gaze at the really close path to the graveyard.

He finally reached the path and made his way to the entrance of the graveyard. He passed the crate and found himself at the wooden 'gate' (you know, the tall logs sticking out of the ground that hide most of the graveyard from view until you enter?). Once again, concealing his grin, he walked through the 'gate' and looked for this supposed 'girl' who was going to help him with his 'destiny'.

What he saw surprised him more then when he first pulled the Master Blade and slept for seven years unknowingly to awaken in a time where everything was changed for the worse and finding out that it was mostly his fault.

There, a girl stood simply staring at him with unseeing eyes like he wasn't really there.

"Who are you?" Link asked, his hand unconsciously grasping the hilt of the Master Blade. She simply stood there staring at him with unseeing eyes like he wasn't really there (Wow! Day-zoch-voo how do you really spell deja-vue?).

"I will not ask again," Link snarled before drawing his blade.

_I know OCC on Link's part but no one really knows what he really acts like, I mean, he doesn't talk! Are ya'll gonna complain that I make him talk? Should I go back and make him a mute? It's called 'FanFiction' for a reason, people!…K, I'm done._

_ Bet you didn't see Sheik coming in, huh?_

_ - Review!!!_

_Review Responses:_

_ Kagome loves Inuyasha: Yeah! Well…bad guys are cool! I just don't like him, but his name does remind you of dork, huh? Yeah, Ashley misspelled her name in the review. And that sage thing, I'll have to think about that but it was a good idea!_

_ Kage Otome: Nope! It wasn't a portal! Had you going there for a sec, didn't I? Lol, Kagome will be in the next chapter, though. _

_Stella: I know. That's why I left it there! Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- I know the chapters are short but when I get deeper into the story they will magically become longer. Reviews help too! I think the pairing will be Kag/Link cause that's all I have at the moment (besides Gandorf)._

_ Ashley: 'Great one'? Where do you get these lies? You?! Psch! Oh, and I'm sure you meant to misspell your own name, you always do. Yes, I am dedicated, aren't I? I mean, how many author/ess' do you know who would sneak to the security room in their hospital, knock out the guy watching porno, and log into the computer to get this chapter up? And what do you mean by 'illness'? Who told you I was 'ill'? _

_ Plutonian: Your update, Madame. Don't worry; I plan to bring the Inu gang in, I didn't forget! Thanks for the review!_

_REVIEW!!!_


	4. Vanishing Snakes I hate snakes

_Disclaimer: I own Link. Of course I'm the owner. I'm the one who created Link. T-T I own a talking Link._

_ Please keep in mind that everything that is happening to Link and Kagome are at different times. Thank you. _

__

__

"I will not ask again," Link snarled before drawing his blade. The girl moved to sit on a grave and cast a look towards the dead grave keeper's shack. When she looked back at him she sent him a look of dread.

"She will come soon," she said in a whisper. Link strained his ears before throwing another question.

"Who?" his question held caution but his curiosity he could not keep out (A/N: I'm sorry but I had to ask…did that make ANY sense?).

"The one who's future was not predestined, the keeper of Time, the elves' chosen protector, the child of Light and Dark, Life and Death, Good and Evil-," Link grinded his teeth together.

"That's not answering my question," he said in a dead calm yet furious way. She blinked.

"I believe it is for I have no name for you," she said in her quiet whisper. He choked.

"No name? How could you know who's coming but not know their name?" he asked in frustration. She blinked yet again.

"She will come soon," she said again. Link sent her a deadpan look before turning around and crossing his arms.

'Really? Wow, didn't know that,' he thought sarcastically. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it with a frown when he felt the wind pick up. The sun had set during their…'talk' and the stars peaked out from the clouds like little lights, far away lights, almost like 'diamonds in the rough' or whatever the saying was. The moon was nowhere to be seen in the dark night sky. He turned around only to find the girl gone.

'What the?' he thought, "How did she leave, there's only one exit." He frowned and sat down on a grave to wait for this 'Child of Dark and Evil' or whatever it was to show. He played with the flowers at his feet. They reflected the moon's light and glowed a weird gold color (A/N: Yes that was an attempt at foreshadowing. T-T Please bare with me.).

She roused a little but refused to open her eyes. Her head pounded and she felt like it would split if she were to open them. So she just lay there, on what felt like grass. It tickled her arms, and the breeze felt real nice on her face.

Finally, once her headache ebbed away she cracked open an eye and took in a little of her surroundings. It was a forest, by the looks of it. There was a ladder on a wall to her far right and she was lying in a patch of grass. When she closed her eye for a brief rest a shadow fell over her. Thinking it was a cloud passing the sun in the sky, she ignored it. Her eyes flew open in surprise when she felt something prod her in the side. She searched wildly around her, trying to catch a glimpse of the offender until she caught sight of a piece of fabric at the corner of her eye.

It was orange and hanging off of a small body. A weird stick was held out at the perfect angle to poke her and yet, still be out of arms reach. She tilted her head up a little but the sun was behind the stranger's back and her eyes became teary from the light. She opted for sitting up instead, but when she put her arms on either side of her to push herself up the figure jumped back onto a tree stump several feet behind her.

She stood slowly, caution sweeping through her very bones. The figure looked like a small child. His face was shadowed and he had weird clothes. The stick turned out to be a recorder of some kind and it had beautiful designs running its length. He wore a weird straw/cloth hat also made from the orange material.

"Um," she said uncertainty lacing her dry voice. Her throat was very dry and her stomach rumbled deeply in reminder of her need for nutrition. The boy just put the recorder to his lips and played a song she had never heard before. It was short but memorizing. When he was done they waited for a couple minutes in silence, just watching and studying one another.

'Who is he? Where am I? What happened? Why am I here?' Millions of questions were racing through her mind and before she could begin to think about it another came and took its place. Her throat itched from the lack of moisture and even though her stomach had ceased its noise she still felt vibrations from it.

When she finally decided on a question to ask another boy appeared right behind the first. Her body went rigid as another one came and another until there were five of them surrounding her. She thought about the grim idea of standing but decided not to for the fear her legs would give out on her. Yet she could not help the clenching of her muscles and her nervousness when they started playing tunes to each other. It was like it was their way of communicating to each other, but if it was then how would she talk to them?

'What if they think I'm a threat!' an image of one of the many possibilities flashed through her mind and she shuddered. She didn't find the thought of being chased by mutant bunnies and grasshoppers very amusing at the moment…never, actually. She cringed.

When the first one started coming towards her she stood up. Her head ached from the sudden course of action and they all jumped startled. She began to turn around to try to watch them all so she wouldn't be attacked from behind but they were all just standing and watching her. They took in her clothes and her eyes, everything about her. One was even so bold as to move forward and touch the cloth her skirt was made out of.

After a great deal of this Kagome was red in the face, but she kept still and allowed them to. She didn't want any trouble. The sun was rising in the sky and after twenty minutes they began moving towards the ladder, motioning for her to come. They held no weapons but Kagome wasn't going to let her guard down. She had seen too much to not suspect anything. They climbed up the ladder one by one ahead of her, which she was very grateful for. She hurriedly climbed up the ladder before another one of those kids popped up and happened to look up her skirt.

They now stood before a tunnel with two other tunnels on either side. There was a whitish light coming from the one on their left and darkness from the other two. They turned and entered the tunnel on their right leaving Kagome no choice but to trust and follow them. They trekked through this tunnel and found themselves facing an ivory arch with tunnels once again on either side. They turned left and entered the tunnel with Kagome strolling behind.

They looked to be in some kind of forest with dirt walls built around them like an underground system of tunnels but the now slightly darker sky was clear past the trees.

'It's going to be night soon,' she mused.

Once through the tunnel there was a pool of water with a headstone behind it. Engraved on the headstone was a symbol that looked to be of some type of royalty. This crest intrigued Kagome and she stalked closer to inspect it while the kids communicated again through their recorders.

Just as she was reaching out and was about to run her fingers over the peculiar symbol a voice forced it self into her head.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' it warned and she instantly pulled back as a snake curled up the statue and snapped at her hand. She leaped back and tumbled to the ground in shock. The kids looked over at her before rushing to her side and pulling her to her feet. When they had her the furthest they could get her from the statue, they began to talk again.

Kagome glanced over at the statue again only to find the snake gone. 'Maybe went into the water,' she thought and with one backwards glance at the little kids, walked over to see exactly how deep the pool of water was, making sure not to get to close least the snake come out again.

Leaning over the pool of water, she found that it went quite deep, but she wasn't quite sure how deep. The bottom was shadowed and the snake was nowhere to be seen. She was thoroughly confused. She was about to pull a random stunt and drop her cheap, waterproof watch down the pool to see how deep it was and figure out if it was safe when she heard a commotion behind her.

She turned around to find the children running circles around what looked to be an adult. He, in turn, looked up at her and gasped in surprise. Her eyes grew round at the oddest shade his eyes were. They were blue, just like hers!

"I'm so bored! When is she arriving?" Link said loudly as he sat in the completely darkened graveyard. He still occupied the grave he had sat down on since the little, spooky girl had left with his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, gazing up at the stars. At least, that was a couple of hours ago. Navi danced in the air beside him to music even his ears couldn't pick up.

"Look!" she said suddenly causing Link to jump up and look around wildly whilst unsheathing his sword and crouching into an offensive position. A little way ahead of him stood a silhouette in the dark. Soon, another joined it and they made their way through the graveyard quietly. Link ducked behind the grave he had been sitting on and waited. He wasn't prepared for the shock this little meeting would give him.

"You mustn't get to close, you might fall in," he spoke as he walked up to her and pulled her back from the pool of water. She looked over her shoulder for a glimpse of the pool of water one last time and caught it flash a deep red once before shifting back into its clear blue color. She gaped at it stupidly and the attractive young man by her side noticed. He, also, glanced back before turning a confused look at her.

"What is it?" he asked her in a confused worried voice and she felt stupid for staring at the water.

'It was just my imagination, that's all,' she coached herself but doubt lingered in her mind, "Nothing."

And that's how she met this incredibly hansom man standing not two feet away. His blue eyes resembled her own, so frighteningly similar were they that she if they hadn't been from different dimensions she felt they might have been related. His stance demanded respect and his aura were of kind and goodhearted. His brown locks hung around his eyes and ears before coming down to half way past his ears. He was quite tall or it may have just been that she was used to watching the youth in front of her for so long. He resembled a demon so much with his ears pointed even, but she didn't sense anything from him. All she could feel was life. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Well," he said in a happy-go-lucky kind of voice, "shall we go then?" And with that, he led her over to the pool of water he had just pulled her away from minutes ago and said, "To the grave yard?" He didn't wait for an answer, though, and dived into the water and disappeared in a matter of seconds from her vision through the broken surface. She stumbled back a few paces and turned to run but was pushed from behind into the water. Instead of going up, she went down and found that the strange guy had come back for her and was 'helping her out' (as he would later put it) get down the passage. She watched in wonder as he turned and began to ascend once more.

When they resurfaced a chill swept through Kagome and she shivered at the sudden drop of temperature. She looked up at the sky and saw white flecks against the blue sky. It was snowing.

'Whoa,' Kagome thought as the man began to help her out of the water. There were twisting paths and waterfalls and weird looking crests everywhere! She heard the cluck of a chicken in the distance.

He began to walk down a certain path and she followed him over a bridge and through little bits of water. She followed him all the way, fighting monsters and jumping over waterways and so on till they reached two tall pillars on the path. Without stopping he walked right through and turned the corner. When he walked through she couldn't help but notice that the pillars flashed red. Was her sight failing? Was she going colorblind?

They walked for minutes in silence until Kagome thought she had a question that would actually make sense to ask. She sped up and made to walk beside him. Just when she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off.

"All we need to do is go up these stairs and walk through the town," he said more to himself than her. She frowned and turned to the stairs that she could have sworn just appeared out of nowhere. He walked up the long staircase slowly, agonizingly and Kagome began to dread what was happening. She had no clue where she was going, she was traveling with a man whose name she didn't know, and she was wet! After a while, she tried asking her question again but was once again cut off.

"Here we are," he stated and turned around another corner. It was almost too dark to make out all of the looming shapes and she sucked in her breath. He continued on and left her standing there in the dark. With a semi-terrified gasp she ran to catch up with him.

(_Okay, from this point it should mostly be at the same time instead of jumping back and forth between time. Thank you for your patience!!!_)

"Well, here you go," Link heard a masculine voice drift against the breeze to him. He heard the other mumble something and the male laughed. Were they just people from the small village? What were they doing up at this late hour. It had to be about, he looked up at the sky, three in the morning.

"So, uh, can I ask you a question?" he heard a small, timid voice practically squeak. Another laugh, "Of course."

"Where, exactly are we?" he sputtered in silence, 'How can someone not know the field of Hyrule and everything connected up and down?' Even the Skull kids knew and they never left the forest…as far as he knew. He never really conversed with them much. Shaking his head he caught the last of the explanation the male was giving her.

'He sounds familiar,' Link thought but shook his head, the guy was dead after all.

"-graveyard," the male finished explaining and he heard the other voice say a small "oh".

"Now what?" it was a girl. She sounded scared, like she had no clue where she was.

'Even after he explained it to her,' Link added dryly, 'Must be a slow one.'

"You wait-," he heard the male say but he was unable to continue. The girl cut him off.

"What do you mean, "you wait"? Where are you going?" he heard panic creep into her voice and her throat closed off in fear.

"Very perceptive of you, I must go, but I'll be back later and meet you where he will take you-," he reassured but she cut him off again.

"Who is 'he'? When will 'he' be here? How will I know who 'he' is? Where are you going? Where am I going?" she managed to get out before he could stop her. Once she was calm he answered her questions to the best of his knowledge. Link moved in closer to the couple standing by the wooden fence.

"First, 'he' is someone I can't explain but he will find you. Second, 'he' should have been here by now but 'he' should be here soon. Third, you won't, this will be the first time you meet 'he'. Forth, I am going to meet with someone important but I will be back as I said. Fifth, you are going to stay with 'he' and 'he' will fill you in." He finished and took a glance around the graveyard. Something didn't feel right. It felt like they were being watched.

"I must go now! I shall see you soon," that voice, it sounded exactly like him. But it couldn't be, he watched him die with his own eyes. Impossible. (That was Link, incase you got confused.)

"But, what if someone else comes along?" she asked. She really didn't want him to leave. She still had no clue where she was or how to get back home to Inuyasha and her friends and family.

"No one sane in this village would be in this graveyard at night," the man laughed. He heard the girl gulp followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"Then why are we here?" she asked in a panic. Something just didn't feel right. The air seemed thicker than normal (at least since she had arrived) and it was way to quiet, even if it was late. Where were the bugs, the birds, and the other night noises?

"'Cause this is where you'll be meeting up with our 'he' friend. Now, I must go," and before she could say anything he left. Link decided to wait, but Navi decided now was the right moment and took off.

"Hello," she said in her pitched voice, raising a cry from the girl's throat. It was rather amusing watching the girl try to scramble away while Navi buzzed this way and that singing "Hello". Link stood and slowly made his way to the girl sprawled out on the ground.

"Um, hi?" she asked his fairy in a meek voice that caused him to smile. She hadn't noticed him yet.

"Hello," he answered and she quickly turned towards him with a gasp. His own eyes widened with shock as he stared at her. She had the most alluring eyes. They were exactly like his own. The same deep shade of cerulean that he had never seen anyone else possess except for himself and his dead companion. Who was this girl? Why was she here? Was she the one that the spooky kid was talking about? Why was she dressed like that? And better yet, why was she falling?

Kagome fainted.

_What will happen next? What will happen to our dear Kagome? Who was the mysterious man and why does he reminded Link of someone from his past? Why am I making everyone's eyes blue? Okay, I'll do more later; I just thought I would put what I've managed to do in these last…couple…of…months…T-T, together for you. Yeah. Sorry it took so long._

**_REVIEW RESPONSES:_**

**__**

_ Kage Otome: …Well, did this chapter answer your question? Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to do the others soon but someone keeps sending me viruses!_

_ Musiq-Mistress101: Wow…you read all THREE?! OMG, I don't think anyone has truly accomplished that! I bow before you very deep bow. I know, isn't it? I can hardly ever find one. Even harder to find one that is still updated. I'll make sure I check your bio for your fic! Thank you for reviewing!_

_ DeathAngel2005: lol, no, I lied. Didn't mean to but I did. That girl…she's…well, you'll find out later in the story. She'll be returning. Lol, sorry it took so long._

_ Alexis of the Westlands: lol, that was funny. /:) Not much to say, huh?_

_ SilverKitsune-hime: yes, very sad, and even sadder is the fact that there aren't many that are _still_ updated at this point. If you find any good ones, please tell me!_

_(_3,_454 words, 8 pages, and a 'I-really-REALLY-need-to-get-my-homework-done!' Dani. Sigh It's times like these that I wish my teachers read my fanfictions and understood the need to please and satisfy our loyal fans, us fanfic authors. But, alas, they don't...)_

_…………REVIEW!!!_


	5. Trek across the lands

Life was strange. Why was everything so complicated? He had no clue what to do with the girl after she had passed out so he just sat down again and waited for the man she was supposed to wait for to appear.

It looked like she came from a different world. Her clothes were definitely not from around here and she had a weird jewel around her neck. Her hair had a weird shine of blue and she smelled of sweet things. Her eyes flickered under her lids and she shifted in an effort to awake.

Her lids flew open to reveal shining blue sapphires. They looked startled as they took in her surroundings but when they fell on him and Navi they closed and refused to open again. She had fainted….again.

With a sigh, our hero bent to lift her over his shoulder and started towards the entrance of the graveyard. He'd just have to take her home since that guy that her friend was talking about had never shown up. And this was now his life.

Very strange indeed.

Her life, on the other hand, had taken a very scary turn. It had been hours since she had fallen into this new world and she dreamed of the nasty things that Kikyo would do to her friends.

She had fainted more than she would have liked to admit and she felt rather foolish for it. In front of Kikyo, in front of some stranger, and then again in front of the stranger. What was her life coming to when she couldn't face a human (or in Kikyo's case, a corpse....)?

She felt weird, sitting in that little tree house, looking at someone else's possessions. She felt the forest around her and knew she was close to the place she first awoke to. The jewel was pulsing on a table a little ways away and she felt light headed.

Pushing the covers of the bed away, she stood rather fast and immediately fell back to the bed. Trying a little slower this time, she pushed herself to her feet and tottered toward the jewel. It glowed blindingly pink and looked out of place in the tree house.

'Whoever removed it most have been very pure in heart,' she thought as she reached out to take it. She didn't notice the jewel's purity dim as she picked it up and placed it around her neck.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" someone asked from behind her and she spun around.

"Please don't faint again," he teased and Kagome suddenly felt foolish. Seeing, he didn't help the tension in the atmosphere leave, he shifted nervously.

"My name is Link," he said and she looked up at him, as if testing the name with his face to find a match.

"You can purify the jewel," she stated more to her than to him. He just blinked in confusion. She shook her head.

"I'm Kagome," she said and surveyed the tree house.

'Why is there a cow in his tree house?' she asked herself when her gaze feel on the cow in the corner of the circular tree house. He noticed it and quickly said, 'Present.'

'Okay,' she thought and turned her attention to the door. A flap was covering her view of the outside world. But she could still feel the forest's energy beyond the flap, radiating. It was a wonderful feeling and she relished in it for a minute longer before cutting her self off from the feeling.

"Now what?" Kagome asked as they stood in silence. He shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. It was awkward having someone in his house, he felt a sense of helplessness that he'd never felt before and it scared him. He looked around desperately trying to find something to say, something to do.

"How about I show you around?" he asked her in a rush as she started to read the little memento he left for himself so he would remember his records in the things he did such as the biggest fish he caught and the highest points he got for archery on horseback. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her, or anyone, to know them.

She turned around, "Um, sure." He walked towards the flap with her trailing behind and pulled it back slowly letting the sun sweep through along with the sounds of the forest and land on her. She smiled brilliantly and followed him down the ladder, making sure he was a good deal from the bottom before climbing down.

"Is there a pond or lake nearby that I can bathe in? I really need to wash my clothes," she asked as they walked up the slight hill to see the village.

"Yeah, we can buy you some new clothes then I'll take you there," he says as he leads her towards the shop, pointing out things and telling her what they are along the way.

When they entered the shop, the first thing Kagome saw was a little kid jumping behind the counter; up, down, up, down. Link greeted the little girl leaning against some barrels and headed to the counter.

The little girl watched Kagome curiously, mouth agape as she followed him closely. She shifted nervously, but remained silent as Link did all the talking.

"Hey, I'd like to buy a tunic for my friend," he told his childhood friend. He raised an eyebrow but went and retrieved one anyways. When he came back, Link paid two hundred rupees for it and they left.

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip in worry, 'Two hundred rupees?' It sounded like a lot to her, but he just went and spent it like nothing, like he could find it anywhere. Even in the tall patch of grass they were walking by and under the small rocks.

When he cast her a queer look, she quickly blurted, "I'll pay you back!" He paused in mid step for a moment before chuckling.

"There's no need too, rupees are easy to come buy!" he told her, "It's nothing, you can find them anywhere! Even in that patch of tall grass and under those small rocks." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He started walking again, an amused look on his face as they left the Kokiri village behind through a small tunnel that looked vaguely familiar to Kagome.

When they made it through the tunnel, the sounds of the forest became distinctively clear. A bridge lay before them leading to another dark tunnel. On both sides of the wooden bridge were trees evenly spaced in the fog. They reached up to the sky and disappeared. All that could be seen of them was their rough bark and an occasional branch.

The bridge was creaky and swayed slightly in the breeze. Every step they took echoed against the unseen walls surrounding them. They entered the tunnel; staying close together in the cold, damp dark. He could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck causing him to shiver. It made his spine tingle and his stomach flutter. Why was she affecting him like this?

"Would you quit breathing down my neck?!"

…

"Are we there yet?" Kagome whined as they walked across the fields of Hyrule.

"No, now stop asking," he growled. He had long since lost his patience. After the stress of what that freaky girl said, waiting for forever for that girl who never showed up, and then this. He shook his head. They walked on in silence for several minutes.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." His tone was bland as he hiked up the hill with her stumbling behind him.

A couple minutes later, "Are we there yet?" She loved annoying him. It was so much fun!

"No!" They slowly made there way up the steep hill.

"Are we there _yet_?" she asked him. He grumbled under his breath.

"No." They reached the top and slid down the other end.

"Are we there—" he cut her off.

"If you ask that question one more time…" he trailed off leaving the threat in the air between them as they continued on towards Lake Hyila. She paused at the threat. He wouldn't really hurt her, would he? She had only been with him for a short while and she wasn't sure what he was capable of, but he could purify the jewel. Doesn't that make him good?

'Better play it on the safe side…' she thought as she followed him up a ladder and against a narrow ledge, back down the ladder, and up a couple more hills. Why was it taking so long to get to a place to bath? How often did they clean themselves if it took a day to get there?

The sun began to set as they walked off, drawing closer and closer and closer.

"…We're there, right?"

…

"This is it?" Kagome gasped.

Link nodded, "This is it." He had already defeated Morpha in the water temple (shadow Link is so cool!!!) and refilled the lake with the clear beautiful water. The sun was setting right behind the lake, shifting it into colors of orange, red, and purple. It was breathtaking.

She smirked, "This almost makes the journey worth the effort." He blinked at her in surprise before bristling slightly.

"Well, you could have used the waterfall in the village…" he trailed off as she turned a fierce glare at him.

"You dragged me all the way here when I could have bathed there?" Yes, she loved the view of the lake, but it was so open and so far away, how could she bathe everyday here? And what about peeping Toms?

"—but it's in the middle of the village and I don't think you want everyone in the village present for your cleansing ritual." He smirked at her before motioning her to the lake's edge, successfully stopping her from saying anything.

"I'll be up in that shack on that hill if you need me, and before I forget, stay away from the Textites. And I would suggest remaining over in this area. The scarecrows can be a bit troublesome and thought I've never seen the fisherman leave the fishing pond, there's a first time for everything." With that, he turned and headed towards the mad scientist's lab, planning some trouble by diving even deeper than normal people.

She watched him cautiously, making sure he tightly closed the door and waited several minutes until she was sure he wasn't coming back before ridding herself of her dirt worn clothes and jumping in. The cool water rushed over her as the moon rose high in the night sky.

'That's weird,' she thought as she looked at it, 'yesterday was a new moon, but it's already full.' She contemplated it for a couple of minutes before shrugging it off and scrubbing herself clean. When she felt thoroughly cleansed, she washed her clothes and put on the tunic Link bought her.

It was smooth, made from the pelt of a deer apparently. It had been dyed a nice soothing green to blend into the colors of the forest. It came along with boots, a white undershirt and white leggings, and a belt to hold it up.

She looked over the edge of the lake at her reflection and smiled. She finally looked like she might fit in. She wrung out her hair and combed through it a little before turning towards the cabin Link entered. She slowly walked up to the door and knocked politely, but there was no answer. She knocked again before swinging the door open and entering.

Weird music seemingly drifted in the air around her as she closed the door behind her. She glanced around at all the weird pots, tanks of animals, and such before her eyes landed on a bobbing head.

She jumped, placing a startled hand across her beating heart as he started to laugh, "Well, hello." His voice was creaky and wheezy, noticeably aged with years of use. She took several minutes to catch her breath before opening her mouth to speak.

But he raised a bony hand and pointed a stiff, shaky finger behind him at a big pool of water. She raised an eyebrow but walked towards the edge to peer through and see Link walking across the floor like he was a higher density than the water. He walked across and picked up a weird, red, glow thing (20 rupee) before rolling towards a box and breaking it open. When it appeared everything had been taken from the bottom, he walked over to a bunch of bars and kneeled in front of them, staring at something.

"It is one of my most prized possessions," the weird, creepy, old guy wheezed right next to her ear causing her to jump and almost fall in. She steadied herself before turning to face him, "What is?"

"The ferocious beast he's studying. It is not dead, oh no. It can stay alive for years without moving. He best be careful." With that said, the old man shuffled away back to his post, Kagome looking at him with horror.

_Does Link know what's down there?_

…

And there it is, the missing chapter of Abandoned. Please review and tell me what ya think.

_I have a special anoucement: I have finally defeated the game! I finally found that last damn capenter in the Fortress and beat the Sand temple. The shadow was my favorite though, the guy with the drum is so cool!!!_

_And teachers! Urgh! They just don't understand anything!!!_

_Ha!!! One more thing! MusiqMistress, I believe you owe me a story! HaHaHaHa, cackle cackle, chuckle chuckle, insane laughter._

_Review Responses:_

_K005: We should make a petition!!!! lol, maybe that would be taking it just a little to far, ne? Thanks for the inspiring review!_

_The Fire Goddess: I'm really glad you found that amusing, I read it to my friend and she just looked at me like I was dumb..._

_TamiaEternity: Thank you! ._

_Anoresne: I am very glad this is your first. You should read some of the others on this site, they're great, but the authors stopped updating starts crying Why? Why!? WHY?! ...Thanks._

_Hiei'sHellKat: God I love your name!!! Your's was probably my shortest review but it was one of the best! Thanks!_

_Midnight-Kitsune17: I like pie....You made me feel very good, I'm glad I helped inspire you, you inspired me too. I'm going to have to read your's after all of my finals are over. School's rough. If you can live through it, you can live through (almost) anything._

_Silver starlight Kitsune: Really? That's great stuff right there! Nice cover up! It would have been funny if he read it and came to fanfiction to read the rest. I would be laughing so hard! But, teachers just can't get it through their thick heads/glasses, can they? Thanks for the review!_

_Obasan-Kitsune: I am terribly sorry it took so long, writer's block sucks!_

_Fornax: You know, I've heard your YYH/Inu fics are really good, I've been meaning to read them. Which would you say is your best? And about chapter 4, which part confused you? I'll try to do my best to unconfuse you._

_Dagorwen of Ithilien: I don't know why but your name makes me think about the Odysessy...oh crap, I have a big exam over it tomorrow! So sorry it wasn't long even after it took so long to get out. Forgive me!_

_The Evil Liar: My absence has been filled and I am back!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA_


End file.
